Artie Abrams
Arthur "Artie" Abrams è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee. All'età di otto anni, Artie ha avuto un incidente mentre era in auto con sua mamma: la donna non si è fatta nulla, ma Artie è rimasto paralizzato dalla vita in giù e da allora vive su una sedia a rotelle. Artie è attualmente uno studente alla Brooklyn Film Academy, una scuola di cinema di New York, che frequenta per poter diventare un regista. Si è diplomato nel 2013 alla William McKinley High School, dove era membro del Glee Club, le Nuove Direzioni. E' anche stato membro della squadra di football, dei Genialoidi e del Club di Montaggio Audio/Video. Artie ha da sempre dimostrato una grande passione per il cinema e ha diretto le produzioni scolastiche dei musical West Side Story e Grease. Durante la Prima Stagione inizia una relazione con Tina Cohen-Chang, che lo incoraggia a seguire il suo sogno di diventare un ballerino nonostante la sua disabilità. Nella Seconda Stagione si fidanza con Brittany Pierce, ma i due si lasciano nell'episodio Pettegolezzi. Nella Terza Stagione Artie dirige la produzione scolastica del musical West Side Story, mentre durante il suo ultimo anno al liceo è il regista del musical Grease. Nella Quinta Stagione inizia una relazione con Kitty Wilde, che finisce con la partenza di Artie per New York. È interpretato dall'attore e cantante Kevin McHale. Biografia Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Un'amica di Artie, Tina, lo aiuta a firmare nel foglio delle iscrizioni per le Nuove Direzioni, dato che lui non era in grado di raggiungere la scheda di iscrizione a causa della sedia a rotelle. Per ragioni sconosciute, non hanno mostrato il provino di Artie (se ne ha fatto uno, ma molto probabilmente l'ha fatto). Artie canto l'assolo in Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat con Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, e Tina, che fa arrabbiare Rachel. Durante il numero, Artie non è in grado di ballare o muoversi molto a causa della sua sedia a rotelle. Quando Rachel dice a Will che dare l'assolo ad Artie era ridicolo, Artie suggerisce a Will che sta usando l'ironia per migliorare l'esibizione e Rachel afferma che non c'è nulla di ironico nello spettacolo corale. Durante la performance di You're the One That I Want Rachel spinge Artie e lo fa quasi rotolare giù dal palco mentre cantava di sottofondo. Artie sembra triste quando Will annuncia le sue dimissioni. In seguito la squadra di calcio (tra cui Puck) infila Artie in una bagno pubblico, e progetta di capovolgerla. Artie è terrorizzato e implora pietà, ma alla fine viene salvato da Finn d entrambi si dirigono verso l'auditorium. Questo infastidisce la squadra di calcio. Artie canta nel coro (e suona chitarra) in Don't Stop Believin' insieme al resto delle Nuove Direzioni. La strada per il successo Artie è con Mercedes, Tina, e il signor Shue far pratica. Si esibisce nel cori di Le Freak, una canzone da discoteca che lui e il resto del Glee Club odia. Suggerisce di fare musica moderna a Will, che rifiuta la sua idea. Artie esegue il coro di Gold Digger ed è presente nella riunione segreta del Glee Club che ha intenzione di non esibirsi nella canzone Disco decisa da Will, ma seguire gli interessi della scuola e realizzare un'esibizione sul sex appeal. Ha un'assolo nella performance di Push It, canzone portata all'assemblea. Acafellas Artie è presente in una prova generale del Glee, in cui Rachel dice a Will che la sua coreografia non va bene. Artie e Tina aiutano a pulire le auto con il glee. Dakota Stanley, il nuovo coreografo ingaggiato, caccia Artie dal club a causa della sua disabilità, portando Tina ad andarsene con lui. Rachel li ferma prima di uscire e dice e dice a Stanley che essere diversi è ciò che rende il Glee Club speciale, e poi lo licenzia dicendo che lei è persino più alta di lui. La scoperta di un talento Artie è alle prove del glee. Lo si vede solo in altre prove alla fine della puntata. Un grande ritorno Artie è alle prove con il Glee Club per lo spettacolo. Artie e il resto delle Nuove Direzioni sono scettici quando April Rhodes si unisce al club. Artie si riscaldamento con il Glee Club prima dello spettacolo, e si esibisce nel cori in Last Name e Somebody To Love. Vitamina D Artie scopre quali scuole sfideranno alle Provinciali. Alla scoperta che le scuole sono a battibili alza la sua mano per dare il cinque a Brittany Pierce, che è in piedi accanto a lui, ma lei si limita a vederla e girarsi dall'altra parte, lui abbassa la sua mano lentamente. Will dice che il club che si sfiderà in una sfida tra ragazze e ragazzi, in cui ogni squadra deve eseguire un mash-up. Secondo Artie, i ragazzi batteranno le ragazze. I ragazzi decidono di eseguire un mash-up di It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Svolgono il loro mash-up sotto l'influenza della Vitamina D e Finn e Artie eseguono l'assolo nella canzone. Artie, poi, guarda le ragazze esibirsi nel loro mash-up. Will è furioso con Artie e il resto del Glee Club quando scopre della Vitamina D ingerita. Guerra aperta Sue diventa co-direttore del Glee Club. Lei cerca di far sembrare il signor Schuester insensibile alle minoranze prendendo Artie e altri studenti in minoranza nella sua squadra. Artie esegue in coro in Hate on Me e Ride wit Me. Artie è nell'auditorium con il resto del glee club per eseguire Keep Holding On. L'unione imperfetta Artie, Tina e Mercedes evitano David Karofsky nella paura di essere colpiti da una granita. Will suggerisce un mash-up con Bust a Move per il Glee Club, e Artie esegue il coro (e suona il basso) nella canzone quando Will comincia a cantarla. Artie è presente all'esibizione di Puck di Sweet Caroline e getta una granita a Will con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni. Musica su 2 ruote Il gruppo sceglie la scaletta per le provinciali, ma Will Schuester scopre che la scuola non gli permetterà di andarci con un autobus in grado di far salire la sedia a rotelle di Artie. Informa il gruppo che hanno bisogno di raccogliere fondi per Artie, ma sembrano indifferenti, dicendo che Artie può semplicemente arrivare con suo padre. Questo ferisce visibilmente i sentimenti di Artie. In seguito canta Dancing with Myself. Deluso dal comportamento delle Nuove Direzioni, Will costringe i membri a raccogliere il denaro con una vendita di torte, e di stare su una sedia a rotelle per una settimana per vedere quanto sia difficile per Artie che spenderà tutta la sua vita in una sedia a rotelle. Artie dice a Tina che è in quella condizione per colpa di un incidente d'auto all'età di otto anni. A differenza di sua madre, che era alla guida della macchina, non ha subito danni Artie è rimasto aralizzato dalla vita in giù, le sottolinea però che ancora in grado di usare il suo pene e Tina si allontana. Artie si innamora di Tina perché si sente collegato a lei, perché entrambi hanno una disabilità (le balbuzie di Tina). Finalmente escono insieme e l'appuntamento finisce in una gara di corsa sulla sedia a rotelle in fondo al corridoio. Dopo aver perso Tina bacia Artie. In seguito, Tina confida a Artie che la sua balbuzia è falso, l'ha creata per non leggere una relazione orale a scuola e per allontanare gli altri a causa della sua timidezza. Artie è ferito dalla menzogna e dice che lei potrà parlare come tutti gli altri mentre lui non si alzerà mai da quella sedia, e che non ha bisogno di allontanare gli altri perchè la sedia a rotelle si prende tutto il compito. Rompe il rapporto, con grande disappunto di Tina. Si esibisce in Proud Mary cantano l'assolo, un numero speciale sulle sedie a rotelle in onore di Artie. Canzoni d'amore Artie è stato pescato con Quinn per esibirsi in una ballata a duetto. Guarda Rachel e Will cantare Endless Love. Artie ha un'assolo in Lean on Me, una ballata dedicata a Quinn e Finn per mostrarli che loro saranno sempre lì ad aiutarli ora che Quinn è incinta. Capellografia Artie è presente a una prova generale del Glee. Will consegna le parrucche a tutti i membri del glee per realizzare un numero sulla "Capellografia". Brittany insegna al glee club questa tecnica. Canta l'assolo in Hair/Crazy in Love e dopo si aggiunge, dopo Mercedes, alla performance dei Haverbrook Scuola per sordi con Imagine. Canta nel coro in True Colors. La televendita Le provinciali Durante la preparazione alle provinciali, il preside Figgins informa il professor Will Schuester che la scuola non possiede i fondi necessari per noleggiare un pulmino apposito per trasportare il ragazzo sulla carrozzella. Il professore, indignato della poca sensibilità degli altri compagni riguardo al problema, prova a far capire loro la difficile vita di un paraplegico, obbligandoli a passare una giornata sulla sedia a rotelle. I ragazzi allora decidono di organizzare una vendita di dolcetti a scuola per raccogliere i soldi necessari per noleggiare il trasporto, ma Artie alla fine preferisce utilizzare il denaro per la costruzione di una rampa per disabili all'entrata dell'edificio. Tra Artie e Tina Cohen-Chang nasce una forte intesa. Decidono di uscire insieme, ma durante un appuntamento Tina confessa ad Artie di fingere il difetto di pronuncia sin dalla prima media. Artie rimane ferito dal comportamento della ragazza, che si approfitta di un handicap per motivi futili. Hell-O Come Madonna Tina non si sente abbastanza rispettata e risente di alcuni commenti di Artie sul suo abbigliamento. Anche questa volta Artie le chiede perdono. Casa Cattiva reputazione Senza voce Continua a sognare si scopre che Artie sogna di diventare un ballerino, e la sua ragazza, ora ex, Tina insiste ad aiutarlo, ricercando future operazioni per la sua situazione. Dopo aver parlato con il consulente di orientamento, Emma Pillsbury, su questi potenziali progressi scientifici, è sconvolto nel rendersi conto che impiegheranno tutte moltissimi anni. Teatralità Anima e rabbia Le regionali Alla gara finale delle Regionali, le Nuove Direzioni si classificano terzi. Artie e Tina sono dispiaciuti ma in quel momento si scambiano il loro primo bacio. Seconda Stagione Audizioni Tina lascia Artie, spiegandogli che lei e Mike si sono avvicinati al campo per asiatici. Artie capisce che uno dei motivi sono gli addominali di Mike, quindi chiede aiuto a Finn per farlo entrare nella squadra di football, ma la nuova Coach, Shannon Beiste, finisce per cacciarli entrambi dalla squadra. Britney/Brittany Santo panino Sfida a coppie Brittany chiede ad Artie di gareggiare insieme a lei, fingendosi volenterosa di essere la sua ragazza. Artie perde con lei la sua verginità, e rimane deluso dallo scoprire che per lei non ha significato niente. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Il primo bacio Noah Pukerman sfrutta Artie come suo servizio civile e i due stringono una forte amicizia. Puck lo aiuta a guadagnare soldi cantando in cortile a conquistare l'amore di Brittany con un doppio appuntamento tra loro e Puck e Santana. La supplente Furt Nuove Direzioni Buon Natale Gioco di squadra Stupide canzoni d'amore Tornare in cima Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy La nostra canzone La notte dei negletti Born This Way Pettegolezzi Il ballo Artie scopre che Brittany e Santana passavano dei momenti intimi, ad Artie ha dato fastidio così la chiama stupida perchè non capisce che l'ha tradito. Brittany ci rimane male perchè Artie era l'unico della scuola a non averlo chiamato in quel modo, così lo lascia e va a consolarsi da Santana. Artie gli dedica una canzone per convincerla ad andare al ballo con lui ma lei rifiuta. Ma durante il ballo i due ballano lo stesso insieme. Dirsi addio Artie canta durante la cerimonia e insieme alle New Directions "Pure Imagination" per Jean, la sorella di Sue. New York Le Nuove Direzioni arrivano New York. Esegue My Cup insieme a Brittany, canzone originale scritta da lei che parla di un bicchiere. Compra tre hot dog durante la performance di I Love New York/New York, New York. Artie è presente al concorso e canta un assolo in Light Up the World. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola In Il Pianoforte Viola, Artie è presente quando il signor Schue racconta ai ragazzi del Progetto del Piano Viola. Più tardi, è visto alla menza con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni e canta nel cori in We Got the Beat. Alla fine dell'episodio, Artie canta sullo sfondo di You Can't Stop The Beat, nella canzone intera canta un pezzo in duetto con Kurt. Sono un unicorno In Sono un Unicorno il signor Schuester chiede Artie se gli piacerebbe dirigere l'adattamento di William McKinley del musical West Side Story insieme a Emma e la Coah Beiste, è titubante ma alla fine dice sì. La F asiatica In la F asiatica canta il coro in Fix You. Esprimi un desiderio Dato che Mercedes lascia le Nuove Direzioni per entrare nelle Note Moleste Tina chiede a Artie perché non ha dato il ruolo di Maria a Mercedes così non se ne sarebbe andata. Anche se a Artie manca Mercedes, dice che non poteva darle l'intero ruolo, perché non era nella sua credibilità artistica. Artie si può vedere sullo sfondo durante l'intero episodio, soprattutto quando Blaine canta Last Friday Night. Più tardi, Artie è visto con Rory Flanagan mentre canta Take Care Of Yourself. Si vede con Mike, Tina e Kurt, quando tentano di salutare gli ex-membri delle New Directions, Mercedes, Santana, e Brittany. La prima volta La guerra dei Glee Club Le elezioni Crescere Uno straordinario Natale Sì/No Michael L'insegnante di spagnolo Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Britney 2.0 Cambio di look Fine di una storia Il ruolo adatto Glease I superduetti Ringraziamento Canto del cigno Il miracolo di Natale Sadie Hawkins Mettersi a nudo Una vera Diva Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Passioni segrete Colpo al cuore Originale Luci sul passato Wonder-ful Tutto o niente Quinta Stagione Love, Love, Love La rivincita di Tina Addio, Finn Katy contro Gaga La fine del Twerk Progetti Il burattinaio Intanto, lo scorso Natale... Amici-Nemici Trio La Città degli Angeli Una settimana d'addio Addio, glee club! Nuova vita a New York Il coraggio di rischiare Il test Una buona causa Traguardi Sesta Stagione Homecoming Personalità Artie è un ragazzo molto timido e all'inizio si vergongnava della sua paralisi alle gambe. Con il passare del tempo, anche grazie al Glee Club egli inizia a fregarse del parere degli altri e a mostrare quello che è realmente. Spesso fa vedere le sue passioni al gruppo, soprattutto quella de regista, anche se nella 4a stagione dimostra di aver paura di andare a Brooklyn per frequentare una scuola di cinematografia. Relazioni Tina Cohen-Chang :Articolo Principale: Relazione Tina-Artie (Tartie/Artina) Brittany Pierce :Articolo Principale: Relazione Artie-Brittany (Bartie/Artittany) Becky Jackson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Artie-Becky (Artecky) Sugar Motta :Articolo Principale: Relazione Sugar-Artie (Sugartie) Betty Pillsbury :Articolo Principale: Relazione Artie-Betty (Bertie) Kitty Wilde :Articolo Principale: Relazione Artie-Kitty (Wildebrams) Canzoni Assoli Prima Stagione Dancingwithmyself.jpg|Dancing with Myself (Musica su 2 ruote)|link=Dancing with Myself Can'ttouchthis.PNG|U Can't Touch This (Cattiva reputazione)|link=U Can't Touch This Ep 19 safety dance 10.jpg|Safety Dance (Continua a sognare)|link=Safety Dance Dreamalittledreamofme.jpg|Dream a Little Dream (Continua a sognare)|link=Dream a Little Dream Seconda Stagione Tumblr ligrp7HcLI1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Stronger (Britney/Brittany)|link=Stronger 09876.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Stupide canzoni d'amore)|link=P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) Ngba.jpg|Never Going Back Again (Pettegolezzi)|link=Never Going Back Again Isl.jpg|Isn't She Lovely (Il ballo)|link=Isn't She Lovely Terza Stagione Little Drummer Boy.png|Little Drummer Boy (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2)|link=Little Drummer Boy MovesLikeArtie.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (Sì/No)|link=Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash 1000px-Lmly.png|Let Me Love You (Cuore)|link=Let Me Love You Quarta Stagione 198339 400246056718657 1029519862 n.jpg|Feliz Navidad (Il miracolo di Natale)|link=Feliz Navidad ForOnceInMyLife(Artie).jpg|For Once in My Life (Wonder-ful)|link=For Once in My Life Quinta Stagione Honestysong.jpg|Honesty (Progetti)|link=Honesty Addicted to Love.jpg|Addicted to Love (Il test)|link=Addicted to Love Duetti Prima Stagione Leanonme.png|Lean on Me (Mercedes) (Canzoni d'amore)|link=Lean on Me Haircrazyinlove.jpg|Hair/Crazy in Love (Mercedes) (Capellografia)|link=Hair/Crazy in Love Seconda Stagione Billionaire.png|Billionaire (Sam) (Canzoni d'amore) (solo episodio)|link=Billionaire Puck und Artie34.jpg|One Love (People Get Ready) (Puck) (Il primo bacio)|link=One Love (People Get Ready) Sambabychitarrajustinbieber.jpg|Baby (Sam) (Tornare in cima) (versione studio)|link=Baby Stl.jpg|Somebody to Love (Sam) (Tornare in cima)|link=Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) MyCup.jpg|My Cup (Brittany) (New York)|link=My Cup Terza Stagione Scream02.jpg|Scream (Mike) (Michael)|link=Scream Standing.png|I'm Still Standing (Quinn) (Il fratellone)|link=I'm Still Standing Up.jpg|Up Up Up (Quinn) (Il fratellone)|link=Up Up Up Quarta Stagione Boys-boyfriend1.png|Boys/Boyfriend (Blaine) (Britney 2.0)|link=Boys/Boyfriend Quinta Stagione Tumblr msqnm3wiNh1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg|Drive My Car (Kitty) (Love, Love, Love)|link=Billionaire Hygthyla.jpg|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (Kitty) (Love, Love, Love)|link=You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Fireandrain.jpg|Fire and Rain (Sam) (Addio, Finn)|link=Fire and Rain Whenever-I-Call-You-Friend-5.png|Whenever I Call You Friend (Tina) (Amici-Nemici)|link=Whenever I Call You Friend My-Lovin'-4.png|My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) (Tina) (Amici-Nemici)|link=My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) Don't Sleep in the Subway.png|Don't Sleep in the Subway (Rachel) (Nuova vita a New York)|link=Don't Sleep in the Subway Let's Wait Awhile.png|Let's Wait Awhile (Mercedes) (Il test)|link=Let's Wait Awhile Werewolves of London.png|Werewolves of London (Sam) (Una buona causa)|link=Werewolves of London Assoli in numeri di gruppo In sottofondo Canzoni non rilasciate Prima Stagione e Terza Stagione: *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' Galleria di foto Images_artie.jpg artieeeee.jpg artiecalendar.jpg artiecalendar2.jpg Artina.jpg 12.gif tumblr_mub9lm354j1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mub9lm354j1rojy6eo2_1280.jpg Tumblr mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko6 1280.jpg Tumblr mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko4 1280.jpg Artieabramss5.jpg Navigazione en:Artie Abrams Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Ex-studenti liceo McKinley Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ex membri McKinley Titans